Dancin'
by TwistedSaiyan
Summary: Izuku accidentally sees Mina breakdancing, but how will either of them react when they see each other? Rated T for language, Fluff, IzuMina, MinaDeku
1. Chapter 1

Izuku was sweating, just coming off of his sixth set of bench pressing. He was relatively proud of himself, as he continually kept upping his one rep max as school kept going. He could hardly believe that only a year or so ago he was a scrawny little kid with bigger dreams than All Might's pecs. Now, he was casually benching 205 lbs, and it felt amazing. This feeling, along with a huge amount of pressure to pick up where his mentor left off (and a kick-ass playlist of music), was what drove him to keep pushing himself to get even stronger, faster, and just all around better than he was previously. Now, after getting his provisional license and seeing the Big Three, particularly Mirio in action, he was inspired to find new ways to get better.

"Nothing beats good ol' weight training though," Izuku muttered to himself, bobbing his head along to his playlist. Currently, he was listening to some old American music, a song about Saturday nights being alright for fighting by this rock band that seemed to be a meme many years ago. He didn't know why, as the high pace song with gravelly vocals was doing an amazing job pumping him up. He even learned a decent amount of English by listening to these kinds of songs, although the slang he picked up didn't lend well to his English grade.

As he readied himself for his pull-up set, his earbuds fell out. He dropped down from the bar to put them back in, but before he did, he heard music coming from somewhere down the hall of the weight room.

"That's weird; I thought I came when everyone else was busy?" Izuku said to himself, wondering who could be in the gym with him at 8 pm. It wasn't that he didn't want to work out with anyone; it was that he was still a little self-conscious about himself. He knew he looked good with just a T-shirt and shorts on, but he didn't know how anyone else would react to it. That was why he kept turning down Iida and Kirishima whenever they asked Izuku to workout with them. Not to mention, if he was with someone else, he wouldn't be able to play his music as loud as he wanted to.

Curious, Izuku quickly finished his sets and went down the hall to investigate. The music seemed to be a mix of hip-hop and remix-type music, which oddly gave Izuku the same type of feeling as his playlist, although instead of wanting to fight and pump iron, he wanted to dance and just move his body.

He turned the corner of the darkening hallway, where he saw a studio room with its lights on and music pouring out of it even though the door was closed. He could physically see the glass of the windows and door vibrating under the music playing, and it left him wondering who could possibly like it when the music is that loud. As he walked up to the window, he put in his earbuds (without music playing) just to hopefully quiet the music a little bit so he didn't go deaf. When he looked in, it made sense who would play music that loudly.

His classmate, Mina Ashido. Dressed in a white tank top with black shorts that came midway down her thighs. Her back was turned to the window, and she was doing this head/shoulder bobbing thing that looked kind of weird. Then, Izuku's eyes widened in shock. She started doing an even weirder thing, flailing all over the place, and yet, it looked oddly coordinated and practiced. He realized this must be some kind of dancing, and he was even more surprised, and yet a little amazed, when she just straight up flipped and spun on one hand with her legs in the air.

Then his eyes widened in terror, and then he started running.

* * *

Mina was doing her normal routine of break dancing, first stretching, then doing simple moves, next practicing the harder moves on their own, and finally bringing them all together in one big dance. She was having the time of her life, blasting an old dance remix called Dancin' (Krono remix) through the school speakers that were in the corner.

As she started bringing the whole dance to an end, she wanted to see if she could do a one handed spin.

_'I got this, I've been practicing for weeks now!'_ Mina thought to herself. As she went in for the spin, she closed her eyes in anticipation and a little fear, hoping her momentum wouldn't just throw her off and potentially hurt herself.

And yet, she pulled it off near perfectly. As she started to slow down, she pushed off the ground and landed on her feet, where she stood up and wiped the sweat off of her head with the bottom of her tank top.

"YES! I did it! I finally pulled it all off! Jesus that took forever but I did it!" She shouted in pure happiness. Then, she noticed the dark window, and how she wasn't exactly alone.

_'Wait a minute, who is that?'_ But, before she could really confirm who it was, the person turned and just booked it down the hallway. She quickly went and turned off the music before trying to chase down the person who just watched her dance for at least a few minutes.

Mina sprinted down the hall, taking a left towards where there seemed to be lights on. She saw the weight room's door opened, and since she had no better option, she ran in trying to see if the person had run into here. However, it seemed to be empty, so she turned around and jogged towards the main entrance of the gym.

* * *

Izuku was hiding behind the door to the weight room, trying to get his breath under control. He knew the situation looked really bad, with Mina in her relatively revealing clothes, and him staring through the window to watch her. So when his legs started moving on their own, he wasn't about to fight it, instead pouring on the speed with the adrenaline from both weightlifting and sheer terror. The only place he could think to hide was the weight room, so he opened the door and hid in the crack between the wall and the door.

Now that his brain function was coming back to him, however, a thought came to him.

_'SHIT, I HAVE TO SEE HER IN CLASS TOMORROW!'_

And then another one came.

**"FUCK, I LIVE IN THE SAME BUILDING AS HER!"** He shouted, then immediately clamped his mouth with his hands, not knowing if she had truly left. After five minutes of pure agonizing silence, he figured he was in the clear for now. Not wanting to go back to the dorms just yet, he finished out his workout as slow as possible, even adding lifts that were supposed to be done tomorrow, 9 pm curfew be damned. He'd take that punishment over getting branded a pervert by one of his classmates.

* * *

Mina was on her way back to the dorm, wondering who the hell was watching her dance. She'd gotten a quick look at them, so she knew the person was shorter, probably a guy, and had messy hair. Although, with all the people she knew and was friends with, that didn't leave her with just one option. Off the top of her head, she could see it being Bakugo, Midoriya, Kirishima, Kaminari, or the weird Monoma kid from 1-B. From that list, though, she could narrow it down even further. Monoma probably would've just challenged her to a dance-off with 1-B, and Bakugo wouldn't have bothered running, instead probably opting to scream at her to turn the music down. With the three she was left with, though, she knew she had a shot at finding out who it was.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh, hey, how ya guys doing? *sweats nervously* For real though, honestly I've become the exact writer I hate reading - someone who drops a fic and doesn't do anything for months, so I'm sorry. I know I haven't been updating How Am I A Hero, but with being a freshman in college while playing on a varsity sport (lacrosse bitchez) its kinda hard to find free time. (_not to mention I've been entirely unmotivated so that doesn't help) _But yeah, this is something my 4 am sleepless brain decided to write when I heard Dancin' (Krono remix) and was like hmmm, this seems like a good idea. I'm kinda aiming for this to be 3 chapters, not too long. Expect a lot of updates the first week of march for both this and the other story because that's my spring break, so I'll have a lot of time to do writing. Anyway, if you guys wanna get in contact or something with me my discord is TwistedSaiyan110#9898, so shoot me a DM or something. _On that note, I go back into the void._


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku was seriously hoping Mina wasn't down in the common room, because he was sure as shit she knew it was him who was watching her breakdance. He started hyperventilating again, not knowing how he was going to handle this mess of a situation. It only got worse the closer he got to the dorms. Looking at the giant clock on the school, he could barely make out the time.

8:58

He needed to make a decision on what to do in under two minutes or he would be in serious trouble. Aizawa had already gotten pissed at Izuku and Bakugo for fighting outside once, and the last thing he needed was to be suspended again, right before the internships.

He could just bite the bullet and walk inside like nothing was wrong. But what if she was waiting for him?

Wait, he could use his quirk to sprint past everyone before they knew what happened! But he'd get a lot of weird questions tomorrow, so thats out.

8:59

Wait, speaking of his quirk, couldn't he just jump up onto his balcony? He didn't lock his outside door, so that could work!

Izuku sprinted over to where his room would be, and he quickly activated his Full Cowl, not even realizing from his adrenaline he kicked up to 7% (not quite full, but definitely more than he was originally using.) As he flew into his room, he heard a knocking on his door. Knowing it was probably either Aizawa or Mina, he was terrified to open the door. As he slowly got closer to the door, it opened suddenly, giving Izuku a heart attack.

"MIDORIYA! ARE YOU IN HERE?!" A strong voice shouted that nearly blew out Izuku's eardrums. However, after realizing who it was, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes Iida, I'm right here, quiet down a bit. Why are you even here?" Izuku asked, after he took a few breaths to slow his heart from his little run and jump. Hopefully Iida thought that was because he had scared Izuku, and not that he was anywhere other than his room.

"Ah, well, Mr. Aizawa informed me of having a headache and asked me to take roll at curfew, and since I had not seen you since the end of school, I figured you were not on school grounds." Iida said, without a hint of remorse.

"Ok, first off, ouch, that was one time, and second, I got back a little bit ago. I was just tired so I went to my room." Izuku came up with his excuse on the fly, both proud of himself for managing to come up with a relatively solid alibi and upset that he was lying to a friend to potentially avoid Mina.

"Ah, were you working out in your room then?" Iida asked, completely clueless to Izuku's relatively major crisis going on in his head.

Izuku froze for a second before giving a small smile.

"Y-yeah, I just couldn't get my mind off of something so I started to work out a bit to fall asleep." Izuku mumbled out, hoping Iida would take the hint.

"I respect you for your dedication, but perhaps next time you could just take some NyQuil? It would get the job done far quicker, and you wouldn't be as loud in the dormitories. However, I will leave you to get to bed. Good night, Midoriya." Iida finally finished his speech, and continued taking roll down the hall, with Mineta as his second victim.

Izuku finally shut his door and slid down the wall with his back against it. He couldn't believe how many times he had been in sticky situations tonight, and he technically hadn't even gotten out of one yet. However, unlike with Iida, he now had a whole night to plan out what he would say to Mina, depending on the questions she asked him. If she wasn't sure it was him, he could get away with plausible deniability, saying it wasn't him. He'd feel like shit, but he wasn't exactly into being called out for stalking. If she knew, though, then it was begging time. He was legitimately considering just getting her somewhere private, and straight up getting on his hands and knees and begging. Now, he just had to figure out what words to use...

His phone buzzed, letting him know he had a text.

Kaminari: _Bro, don't know why you of all people, but Mina's looking for you. Just a head's up_

Izuku very nearly crushed his phone from squeezing it so tightly. In fact, he did manage to crack his case on it, which thankfully wasn't his limited edition All Might case.

His brain was running at a thousand miles an hour.

'_SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHE KNOWS SHOULD I JUMP OUT THE WINDOW SOUNDS LIKE IT WOULD WORK IT WORKED ON MY WAY IN MAYBE ITLL WORK AGA_-'

***knock* *knock*** "Hey, Midoriya? Can I ask you a question?" A semi-quiet female voice came from the other side of his door. Izuku stayed quiet; it was his only defense.

* * *

Mina was just finished questioning Kirishima when she spotted Kaminari down the hall coming out of the bathroom. Taking her chance, she jumped up, said a quick bye to Kirishima (who looked absolutely lost), and grabbed Kaminari before he could leave her sight.

"Hey Danki, can we talk somewhere private real quick? I'm tryna figure something important out." Mina said, throwing on a sly smirk.

"Uh, sure, I got nothing to do, but Danki? Really? That's the best you could do?" Kaminari looked a little bored, seeing as the nickname wasn't new for him at all.

Once they had gone around the corner towards the end of the hall, Mina became hyper-focused, like a dog trying to get to a bone 5 feet away on the other side of a fence.

"Where were you at around 8:04 this evening? How much do you know about breakdancing? Do you actually have a crush on me or is Mineta still getting to you? Why did you run from the scene of the crime?" Mina spoke so fast that she didn't even give Kaminari time to register them, much less give an answer.

"8:04...breakdancing...Mineta...wait _crush_? Hold up, I'm not following _anything_ you're saying here, so you're gonna have to start from the beginning." Kaminari looked like he was physically assaulted by all the questions Mina threw at him, and that was actually what she was aiming for. She figured if she could bombard him with questions, he'd be too confused to stick to one lie and either be forced to tell the truth or make her call him out. Not to mention she was great at reading people, which unfortunately meant that when Kaminari looked hella confused at what was going on, it was the truth. Just like Kirishima, he had no clue what she was talking about.

"Nevermind, you clearly aren't the person I'm looking for, so you're free to go!" Mina said, changing her tone immediately, as if she were smiling through her voice. "Now, where is Midoriya?" She muttered to herself. Kaminari, however, caught that and decided to leave it alone, instead thinking about warning his friend?...classmate?...buddy, in the most casual way possible.

"Bro, don't know why you of all people, but Mina's looking for you. Just a head's up. Yeah, that sounds good. She probably doesn't need Midoriya either, so he should be fine." He put his phone away and turned around to go finish watching TV in his room.

Mina, however, had just reached his door and knocked, only to be greeted with silence.

"Midoriya, c'mon, I need to talk to you for a bit. It's really important."

Mina could hear the bed squeak slightly, as if someone was rolling around in their sleep.

"Midoriya, if you don't come open this door in the next 10 seconds, I'm coming in, and I don't care if you have clothes on or not. Actually, I do care, but that's besides the point." Mina teased, knowing if Midoriya was truly awake he would get flustered from her joking and at least say something to keep her at bay. She hadn't really talked to him personally, but just from watching his reactions to Tsu and Ochako, he wasn't the best at handling compliments or flirting, which made that even more fun for her.

However, it was just silence.

"Aight, well, you asked for this." Mina mumbled, who had started to get a little anxious and impatient waiting for him. When she opened the door, however, it was completely dark except for the light moonlight and dim hallway lights coming from the door. Izuku lay in the middle of his bed, his shirt off and his covers kicked around everywhere, just like how Mina usually ended up in the mornings. That's not what caught her eyes though, and no, it wasn't the muscles (although, hot damn, they were a sight to behold. '_He should go shirtless more often!_'). It was just how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. She walked up, careful not to disturb him, just staring at his face. She had never seen him that content; usually he was either skittish towards people, or worrying about some test, or fierce when he was fighting to save someone and beat the villain. However, here he just looked calm; there was no other way to put it.

Mina couldn't bear to mess with his few hours of peace, seeing as he had seen some pretty nasty stuff with the League and Stain. She quietly left the room, promising herself that she would talk to him tomorrow, but never bring up her sneaking into his room to watch him sleep.

'_Wouldn't it be ironic though, if he was the one who watched me dance? Then we would be both stalking each other._' Mina thought to herself, and giggled at how stupid it sounded.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes, absolutely convinced that she was still there, but no, his plan had worked! He managed to put on a convincing enough sleep act that even Mina wouldn't want to mess with him!

_'Now I finally have time to think about what I can say to her..._'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, it may be a couple of days late, but this is the third rewrite on it and I'm kinda happy with where it went. Also, enjoy the longest chapter yet.**

* * *

_Fuck._

This was not going well _at all._

Past his initial plans of waiting to see what questions Mina would ask, Izuku had no clue what he was going to say.

'_Should I just play dumb? That seems like a good enough strategy given the circumstances. Besides, worst comes to worst I could turn it around on her for coming into my room last night! Yeah! Wait, no, I was supposed to be asleep, and even then, what is that supposed to do? Fluster her? Yeah right, she's way too confident for that.'_

Izuku spent most of the night focusing on his dilemma, and only fell asleep a few hours before he needed to get up for his morning run. He was dead tired, but he figured a return to his schedule might help him get his brain under control and stop running at the speed of light over something that was pretty much out of his control at this point. Besides, he would be able to keep working on his secret new super move while training this morning.

As Izuku started to run laps around UA, his head started to clear. There was nothing like the rush of just sprinting his heart out. The only thing stopping him from running faster was his own body's limit, and if he was going to be the new Symbol of Peace, then those limits couldn't exist. All Might seemed to have no limit, and he still reached his fighting All for One. Izuku started pushing himself more, nearly completing his first lap around campus. He needed to keep getting faster, stronger, _better._ The very air seemed to be holding him back, but Izuku refused to give to even that. He knew training without his quirk was necessary for building up his tolerance to One for All's power, but he also needed to know how to maximize the value out of each increment he used, so Izuku powered up to 1% to try and increase his already heightened speed. It wasn't much of a speed boost looking from an outsider's perspective, but to Izuku, it let him feel exactly how he might be able to get 2%'s worth out of 1%. If he could optimize his quirk so that less felt like more, then he would never have to worry about breaking his arms again. That was his new idea for a super move, being able to temporarily increase power while not sacrificing his body for it. It was a stretch, but the theory seemed sound to him.

As Izuku completed his third lap, he realized he would only have enough time for one more before he needed to go inside and get ready for the school day. Careful to keep his output to 1%, he pushed himself to his absolute limit of said percent, trying to finally get that breakthrough he's been looking for all along.

Then, it happened.

His normally green sparks that flew off his body turned a blue-ish color, and while he knew he was only at 1%, it felt like his normal 5% he kept himself to for so long. Izuku started feeling his heart pumping and legs getting heavier, because while he was used to the normal fatigue he had from sprinting laps around the campus, Izuku was draining at an incredible rate, even faster than when he used his 8% against Bakugo. With that fatigue, though, he knew he had just broken through to his new super move, or at least it's proof of concept.

"WHOOOOOHOOOOO! IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" Izuku yelled in elation as he completed his final lap of his morning run. He had been working on this since the training camp in secret, but for some reason it finally broke through some barrier inside of him. Gasping for air at the front of the dorm buildings, Izuku managed to find his way inside to get showered and dressed for the day.

Finally, at 7:55, Izuku peg-legged into class, being extremely sore from his super move. He figured it was just a temporary power boost that severely ate into his stamina, much like Iida's Recipro Burst, but instead of just increasing speed, it could potentially increase everything, from his reaction times to his strength to his speed. Muttering about how he could apply this to his moveset, Izuku sat down at his desk, completely unaware of Mina casually looking in his direction to see if he was wary of her. Izuku was too caught up in weighing his move's benefits and consequences to even remember his problem with Mina, which actually helped him look like he had nothing to do with spying on Mina. Except, Mina still wasn't going to let this drop until she knew who was peeping on her dancing, which meant she still had to question Izuku.

Before Mina had even decided on whether to ask Izuku immediately or wait until after school, Aizawa walked into class.

"Alright, everyone shut up, my headache is still hurting from last night, so we're going to have class _quietly,_" Aizawa said, glaring at Bakugo, Izuku, Kaminari, and Kirishima, who we the most prone to talking during his lessons, albeit Izuku accidentally. To Aizawa though, it didn't matter. "Midoriya, what did I _literally just say not two seconds ago?_"

Izuku, not realizing he was still muttering, looked up surprised.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't hear what you said." Izuku said, silently pleading with Aizawa to take it easy on him.

"I said be quiet during class, I still have a raging migraine." Aizawa gave a slightly terrifying glare towards Izuku's direction, causing him to cover his mouth with his hands. "Whoever speaks out of line this class will see me after school, got it?"

The room was dead silent.

"Good, I'm glad we understand each other. Now, international Hero law is extremely important to national relations because…"

Izuku tried to keep up with the political lesson, but he was too focused on trying to apply his new move in an efficient way, one that would make more sense than just ratcheting up his base percentage like he's been doing until now. _'If the only drawback to this move is the stamina drain, and not the physical strain that my normal high percentages uses up, then theoretically I could jump to extremely high numbers in short bursts without actually damaging my arms past the normal wear of a fight. My max power right now is about 8%, but if this move does what I think it does, I could use up to about 40% while only dealing with the strain of 8%. Now, I can probably only use this for a few minutes at the absolute most, but that's why it's a super move, its not supposed to be something I use constantly. And, if I can use it when I have full control over One for All, I might be able to jump up to 5 times my maximum strength as a Pro!'_

"IZUKU MIDORIYA, WHAT DID I TELL YOU NOT FIVE MINUTES AGO!" Aizawa shouted, wincing at the volume of his own voice.

Izuku knew he fucked up. He was muttering again, and after Aizawa had already given him one warning.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again," Izuku squeaked in a small voice. The whole class looked shaken over the display, as most of them hadn't even heard Izuku muttering in the corner of the room.

Aizawa sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just, stop talking and see me after school."

"Yessir," Izuku slunk down into his chair, promising himself to pay attention to the lesson and focusing on his super move afterwards.

* * *

15 minutes later, Aizawa looked around the quiet room for people paying attention. Instead of finding everyone alert and focused, he saw one of his _problem children_ asleep on the desk.

"Ashido? Care to explain why you aren't paying attention right now?" Aizawa asked, slinking up to her desk like an old alley cat would to a stranger.

Mina quickly woke up, looked around, and realized she was in deep shit.

"Uhhhh, sorry, it was just so quiet and dark that I couldn't help myself," she said, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

"Well, you can see me after school too," Aizawa groaned, heading back up front to finish his lesson. _'Why is it always the problem children? I need some Advil and sleep, or better yet, a shot of some good whiskey.'_

Mina looked a little upset, but quickly realized who she would be seeing after school for sure now.

'_Now, after we get this dumb punishment out of the way, I'll be able to ask Izuku what's up!'_

The rest of class continued without interruption, and as quickly as the day had started, it ended. Mina was a little concerned for what Aizawa had in store for her and Izuku, but she was more curious about whether Izuku was the one peeping. She had a feeling it wasn't him, but it couldn't hurt to check.

As she walked up to the 1-A classroom, she saw Izuku walking from the other end of the hallway towards her. Ever the social one, Mina skipped right over to him.

"Hiya Midoriya! I'm not really lookin' forward to whatever this is, but at least I'm not doing it alone, huh?" she said, smiling as if they just shared a joke.

Midoriya, however, just realized who exactly he was spending his kinda-maybe-probably detention with.

"Uh, y-yeah, this is probably going to suck."

Mina laughed a little, fully aware of how awkward her classmate was. "Well, can't be worse than suspension, can it?"

"Hopefully not," Izuku said, shuddering at the thought of something worse than his three day suspension. Finally, they both walked up to the door and walked inside, seeing Aizawa sitting in his chair wrapped in his yellow sleeping bag. He looked like he was even more tired than normal, with an extra bag under the three that are normally under his eyes. He sighed, turning slightly to face the both of them.

"Look, honestly, I had a bad day today, and you two happened to catch my heat. Normally, I wouldn't have even paid attention to you two doing your own thing, as it's your grades on the line, but I honestly don't have a good punishment for something so minor. So, I'll give the both of you a proposition: I'll close the gymnasium for an hour to all students, you two go train something there, and when you're done, go back and pretend I made you clean every bathroom on the first floor. I don't want to actually punish you for this, but I also don't want you two setting a precedent in my class for getting away with it. So, I think this is fair enough. Deal?"

Both students nodded their heads quickly, eager to both get better and not have to be punished.

"Good, go to the gym in 15 minutes or so." With that, Aizawa got up, stepped out of his sleeping bag, and hobbled out of the room holding his head. Leaving Izuku and Mina alone in the classroom.

Izuku was _extremely fucking nervous_ about being alone with Mina, seeing as Kaminari said she wanted to talk to him, and now she had the perfect opportunity to ask whatever she wanted. And Mina knew this too.

"Hey Midoriya? Can I ask you a question about something?"

Izuku literally had to force himself to not activate Full Cowling and just book it out of there.

"Uh, s-sure Ashido, what's up?" _'Good, stay casual.'_

"Would you happen to know anything about who was in the gym last night? I'm preeeetty sure I saw someone watching me dan-"

"Sorry."

Izuku looked shocked as soon as the word spilled from his mouth. _'CRAP I MEANT TO SAY SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING!'_

"Uh, I-I mean't that-"

Mina looked at Izuku, but instead of being angry, she looked almost smug. Izuku was sure that she was going to call him out, but if he was surprised about accidentally admitting to it, he was speechless about what she said next.

"Well Midoriya, if you wanted to watch me dance, you could've just _asked _me," Mina said, sporting a small grin.

"I-it was an accident, I didn't mean to stare at you last night-"

"Well duh, I kinda figured from the fact you booked it out of there when I saw you. Honestly though, if someone had told me you of all people liked stalking, I wouldn't have believed them," Mina laughed, completely aware of how flustered Izuku was from her finding out.

"Seriously, though, if you wanna watch me dance you're free to, just let me know so I don't get the creeps, 'kay?" Mina was being completely honest, as she didn't mind people watching, but she also didn't want to be the target of people like Mineta, who wouldn't be watching for the dancing.

Izuku had no idea how to respond other than a simple, "Oh, yeah sure." He looked at the clock and realized it was close to when Aizawa had told them to come to the gym to train. "Hey, Ashido, we might as well get going over to the gym. I don't want to actually be punished for blowing this off."

"Yeah, I gotchu. We can walk over together after I put my backpack away."

* * *

Five minutes later, and they were at the gym. It was completely empty, but unlike last night, all the lights were on and it looked inviting to use.

"Hey Ashido, I'm going to be working on a new super move, but I don't exactly know if I can train with someone on it, so I'll be over in the corner." Izuku was hyped to try and see if he could implement his new move when using 5% power, to see if his ideas would work or it was just another dud.

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna keep working on Acid Wall to see if I can make it better."

They both separated, going to different parts of the gym to work on their techniques. Izuku had no clue what he wanted to call his new move, but that should come after he knows it'll work, right?

Finally ready to start, he powered up to 5% Full Cowling. Then, he tried to reach the feeling he had this morning when running. After about 15 seconds of concentrating, his sparks turned blue again, and he had a rush of energy as he quickly jumped to 25% without any pain, but he was just as quickly getting worn out. _'I really need to figure out how to cut down the activation time on this, its really only good for quick bursts.'_ Running around the combat dolls, he reduced most of them to lumber within seconds of getting near them. Finally, as he reached the last doll, he tried going up to a base 8%, and the rush of power he got nearly knocked him on his butt. He stared at the doll, and being the only one made of pure metal, he kicked at it using his Shoot Style to try and see if he could move it off of its base.

'_Let's see how this goes – if it breaks my leg, I know it's useless as a move.'_ Not only did he do not break his leg, he created a huge crater where the doll was, reducing it to scrap.

"Hey Midoriya! Are you okay? I heard a huge noise!" Mina yelled from the other end of the room.

Izuku tried to call out to say it was okay, but as he tried to say something, his Full Cowl shut off and he fell over, a heap of tired out boy. Mina ran over, finding him on the ground just trying to catch his breath. Then she saw the dolls, completely destroyed to the point where most of the shards were just powder and sawdust.

"Holy crap Midoriya, is that what your new super move did? That's terrifying!"

Izuku could only hold up a thumbs up as he sat up, letting her know he was ok.

"Yeah… its something I'm… working on to not… break my bones anymore. It makes me… really tired though."

Mina thought on that for a bit. "Hmm, I think I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is my attempt to turn 4am ramblings into somewhat of a coherent story, but it still kinda feels all over the place. I'm glad about the messages I got asking me where the updates are, because it really did get my ass in gear on this. Now, for Izuku's powerup, Im going to be deviating from the canon line of how OfA works, and instead this will be a kind of Kaioken ish type move, much like Kirishima's Unbreakable or Iiida's Recipro Burst. Hopefull itll come together as not being OP but also not being worthless. Anyways, I have no clue when the next chapter will be out, so hmu on discord at TwistedSaiyan110#9898 if you have some suggestions on where to go with this story. I have the idea for next chapter but after that its free game in the overhaul arc.**


	4. Chapter 4

'_Fucking hell this boy is heavy.' _

Mina was currently trying to half drag, half carry Izuku down the hall towards Recovery Girl's office. After she had a quick flash of an idea, Izuku had just straight up passed out on the floor. Initially scared due to his…unhealthy habit of shattering bones, she saw that none of his arms or legs were in fact missing or even bruised, so figuring it was his new super moves side effect – plus the fact that he told her that, even though he has a habit of lying about his own health – she decided to bring him to Recovery Girl.

Leading to her current struggle of even budging the boy.

"Shit dude, I thought I was kinda strong, but apparently my ass can't drag yours anywhere," Mina grumbled to herself, trying her damnedest to pick him up and failing for the fourth time. Huffing, she finally just grabbed one of his arms and dragged him on his back towards the nurse. As she made her way down the hallway, she happened to see someone who would be reeeeeally helpful right about now.

"HEY NEJIRE! CAN YA HELP A SISTER OUT?"

The blue-haired girls head spun towards the pinkette, immediately floating over to her juniors.

"Ohmygoddidhegoandbreaksomemorebonesorishejustreallysleepyrigh-"

"Focus girl, I just need you to float him up or somethin' like that. Anyway, nah, he's just passed out from some kickass super move that he was using, but I guess it kills his stamina or something because after about a minute of him blowing stuff up, he just kinda…dropped," Mina tried to answer all the questions she heard, but she was more focused on making sure she didn't accidentally drop him and somehow break the poor boy. Quickly using her wave-motion, Nejire got the boy floating in the air at around waist height.

"Hey hey hey, he's wayyyyy buffer than I thought he'd be. Do you think he's a power lifter? OH! Do you think he's trying to look like All Might? I heard Midoriya's a huuuuuuge All Might fan and apparently they spend some time together, so it'd make sense." Nejire kept rambling on, but as they were walking, Mina started thinking about what she had said. Midoriya _had_ spent a lot of one-on-one time with All Might, but she figured it was just because Midoriya was a really dedicated student who picked up extra lessons from the best hero in the world, especially since their quirks were so similar. _'Hmm, note to self, talk to some of his friends about All Might.'_

As they reached the nurses office, the two girls saw that she was currently out of her office. Nejire, floating Midoriya over to an open bed, quickly left, saying something about meeting Yuyu at the gate for dinner. Making her way over to a nearby chair, Mina was struck again with how peaceful Midoriya looked when he was asleep. "Geez, is me seeing you sleep gonna be a habit now? This is twice in a row." Mina chuckled to herself, thinking Midoriya was still dead asleep.

Keyword: thinking.

"H-hey, uh, what do you mean _second?_"

"AHH! HEY, WHEN DID YOU…HOW LONG HAVE YOU…WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" Mina screamed, not expecting Midoriya to be awake, much less hear her say that.

"Uhh, right about when we were outside the door to the nurses. Sorry, but you looked like you were thinking really hard when I opened my eyes, so I tried to pretend like I was asleep." Midoriya yawned, sitting up on his arm but clearly still beat after his use of his new super move.

"Jesus dude, you could've just…_said something._"

"Yeah, but…" he yawned again, much longer this time, "then I wouldn't have heard that apparently you watch me sleep."

"I… well, ok, I have a good reason – I was trying to ask you about my dancing last night but you didn't open your door and I didn't want to wake you up so it's not like I was trying to watch you but I still kinda saw you sleeping and holy shit I really didn't think I was gonna have to tell you about this," Mina rambled. With her head still spinning about Midoriya finding out and trying to clear her name, she tried to explain as quickly as possible to make her sound not nearly as creepy as her first statement implied. She did _not_ want to have Mineta's reputation.

Slowly, a grin lined Midoriya's face.

"Well, you know, if you wanted to see me sleep, _you could have just asked me_."

Mina's face exploded into a deep purple blush. Not only was that son of a bitch using her own words against her, shy, socially awkward _Izuku Midoriya of all people _made a flirtatious joke. Lost for words, she could only stare at him while he was clearly enjoying her not being able to come back from such a calculated statement.

"I…I had literally no idea you could even flirt, much less come up with that on the spot."

Slowly realizing how she understood his statement, his face erupted into a massive red tomato. "Waitwaitwaitwait, what do you mean by flirt? I-I was just trying to tease you with what you said before!" Waving his hands everywhere, Midoriya was trying to clear his name just as Mina was a few seconds earlier. Mina, coming to the conclusion that he was, in fact, still an innocent cinnamon roll, broke out into a Cheshire cat smile. '_Ooh, I can definitely turn the tables on this one._'

"Well Midori, since you're so okay with letting me see you sleep, why don't we have a sleepover at some point? It'd be real fun, plus we could actually find out about each other since you really only talk to Ochako, Iida, and Todoroki! I'm tryna be friends with everyone in the class, and you look like you could use more friends." Smiling widely, Mina leaned over towards him, trying to convince him to take up her offer.

Midoriya's head was literally steaming. _'A SLEEPOVER? WITH A GIRL? IS THIS EVEN LEGAL?'_

"So, whaddya say?"

"I-I guess it couldn't hurt. A-anyway, what was the idea you had in the gym?" Clearly trying to change the subject, Midoriya shifted over to what Mina had said earlier in regard to his new super move.

"I see you trying to avoid this my dude, but because I'm nice, I'll let it slide…_for now_. But yeah, my idea earlier was since you don't have the stamina to use your new move for long, I was thinking I could start teaching you how to breakdance, since it's a really tiring way to move. So, if you can pull off breakdancing, it might help you deal with how tired it makes you."

Thinking about the offer, Midoriya realized that doing different forms of exercise would help with his stamina issues, not to mention that breakdancing might be able to help how stiff and predictable his Shoot Style still was. And Mina, while being extremely teasing in nature, clearly meant to help with her offer.

"That's…actually a really good idea. Weight training is really just for muscle building, and our hero training classes focus more on containment fighting then actual mobility and creativity. If it's not a problem for you, I'd actually enjoy learning how to breakdance." '_Even though I have two left feet and have never danced before, much less with someone else.'_ Mina smiled brightly, clearly excited over his decision to take her up on it.

"Yeah dude, it's no prob! I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't." Hopping up from the chair, Mina walked over to Midoriya's bed. "Hey, do you have your phone on you?" Patting his pants, he managed to find his phone in one of his pockets. Confused, he held it in front of him, not understanding what she wanted with it. Quickly snatching it out of his hand, she managed to unlock what he thought was a really strong password – "Really my dude? 'All Might'? That's not even slick." "Hey! I thought it was better than using four numbers!" – she quickly typed something into his phone.

As he got his phone back, he happened to see his contacts list go from 7 to 8, with one he didn't recognize, just being a bunch of pink emojis. "Uh Ashido, what did you do?"

"Gave you my number, duh. Gotta let you know when I have time to teach you, right?" Mina said, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, no, I figured that part out," _'FUCK THIS IS THE SECOND GIRL'S NUMBER THAT I'VE GOTTEN IN MY LIFE!' _"…I was more referring to the contact name, or uh, lack of one." Pulling up the contact to show her, there was no name, just a bunch of pink circles and hearts.

"Oh yeah, that's just the contact name I give to all my friends, 'cuz, ya know, Pinky? Pink emojis? Makes sense," Mina laughed it off, giving a small smile towards her newly minted friend.

* * *

Finally, Recovery Girl showed up to the nurse's office and shooed Mina away in order to take care of her #1 patient (and not in a good way). Midoriya, after being released from the nurses overbearing care, sent a text to the new addition to his tight, albeit small, friend group.

**Midoriya:** Hey, it's Midoriya! Just wanted to text you so you had my number.

Thinking back to the early part of his conversation with Mina, _'Thank God I was able to play dumb with the first time she saw me sleep. Imagine if she knew I was awake then too, she looked ready to have a heart attack.' _Nearly immediately after sending the text, a buzz from his phone pulled him from his thoughts:

**Mina:** OMG finally, took long enough

**Midoriya:** Yeah, Recovery Girl is really thorough, especially with my habit of showing up…less than well.

**Mina:** rip ya hate to see it

**Mina:** anyways i got u with a new contact name and pic

**Mina:** Contact – Hair buddy (picture of a broccoli stick)

**Midoriya:** Uh, I don't think I follow?

**Mina:** get it? bc we both have the same hair and u look like a broccoli

**Mina:** anyway just hmu when u wanna start learnin

**Midoriya:** Sure, depending on how much homework we get in class tomorrow, I should be able to figure out when I'm free.

**Mina:** dude you aint gotta be so formal over text lmao

**Mina:** but yeah bet

**Mina:** hey worst comes to worst u could help me with my hw right?

**Mina:** OH SHIT FORGOT U NEED THIS

Sent along with that text was a selfie of Mina in her workout gear, clearly ready to go practice some more breakdancing. _'Mom, I'm moving up in the world. First I was quirkless, then I got a quirk from All Might himself, and now I have not one, but TWO friends who happen to be girls. AND I CAN HOLD REAL CONVERSATIONS WITH THEM.'_

Forgetting the fact that with Ochako and Mina, they were the ones carrying the conversation if it didn't have something to do with heroes.

**Mina:** u need a contact pic and i didnt have one when i gave u my #

**Mina:** tho if u want more all u gotta do is ask ;P

**Mina:** wait that sounded weird

**Mina:** fuck it we rollin with it

**Midoriya:** LOL, yeah don't worry, I made it your contact pic.

**Mina:** bro how tf you sound like Iida over text

Midoriya couldn't help but laugh, actually looking forward to spending time with his new friend and finding out about her.

A much better way to end the night then last, to say the least.

* * *

**A/N: Four.**

**Four rewrites trying to make this goddamn chapter fit with the last three. Fucking hell my writing style has become way different, but hopefully it still meshes with the previous chapters since I do love the idea of this fic and want to make it work. I had to cut it off at about 2k words because anything longer than that just did not end well (at one point I got up to like 7k and I was losing my mind(still need a beta btw, clearly my time management skills are nonexistent)). Anyway, I'm relatively proud of how this chapter went as it was (in my mind) a decent transition from weird vibes to oh shit they friends now, seeing as I kinda set myself up for failure, and THEN building a new computer and losing my old outline for this story didn't help.**

**It's 3 am. Help. Also msg me on discord if you have questions or ideas or wanna beta or idfk wanna play valorant with me or some shit - TwistedSaiyan110#9898**

**Peace.**

**New chapter in 1-2 weeks if I don't yeet myself into the ocean first.**


End file.
